1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a multimedia processor, and more particularly to a multimedia processor incorporating a serial interface switching function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with technology development, serial interface, such as universal serial bus (USB), has been widely used in various applications, such as data transmission of a handheld communication device, in modern times. In today's technology, the mobile phone normally includes a processor having a USB module, and a USB port coupled to the USB module. By this design, the data transmission of the processor can be performed via the USB port.
Generally speaking, the mobile phone has two or more than two processors to respectively perform different types of data processing. However, a mobile phone has a volume normally capable of containing one USB port only. Therefore, conventionally, a switching circuit is needed for switching two or more than two processors to couple with a USB wiring of the USB port, thereby increasing the circuit volume and cost.